Tolerating Acceptance
by fanficrulz1
Summary: When Percy moved into Athena's mansion, he never expected to fall in love with her illegitimate daughter. He also didn't expect her to have bipolar disorder. When a furious Athena pulls them deeper and deeper into her mess of lies, will Percy and Annabeth be able to get out?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Although dressed casually, she radiated power and dominance throughout the large dining room. My stomach growled but I couldn't even bring myself to sip the wine; if I did I felt she'd scold me as she would a child.

It wasn't difficult to compare me to one actually. Throughout my years I've been known to cause mischief, no matter how old I got. At twenty-seven, the playful instincts still hadn't gone away. The woman sitting across from me didn't seem to approve of that, but then again I'd never met her before. My father had apparently told her any information she needed to know, which meant that all precious objects were locked away somewhere my clumsy self couldn't break them. Then again, I don't think clumsy is a good word to describe it. I'm more _accident prone_.

She, however, was my opposite. Other than her being around twice my age (although she didn't look a day older than thirty-five) and female, she seemed to produce perfection in whatever she did.

That sounds ghastly.

Yet, I had no chance to complain. My father-oh, my _wonderful_ father-had decided to beg the woman to let me stay here. Nobody else wanted me. Obviously she didn't want me either, and I've no idea how my father managed to get me a room here.

"You do not own anything here other than the items you brought with you beforehand," she said, running a finger along the edge of her wine glass. Her eyes remained there as well and I was grateful; I feared her intimidating eyes more than anything else. "I'd prefer you remember that if you want to stay in my house."

If she thinks this is a house then she must be wealthier than I imagined. The property towered at three stories-beautiful furnishing, a peaceful garden with a fountain that featured a naked stone man urinating (and many other awkward statues), and an enormous dining hall with a glass chandelier hanging high above our heads.

"Of course," I nodded, finally managing to speak after being silent for so long. "I won't do anything that displeases you."

At this she looked up at me and I resisted the urge to jerk back by the horrible glare she gave me. Delicately lifting her wine glass, she replied with a terrible politeness which sent a cold shiver down my spine. "Do not make promises you do not intend to keep, Perseus."

"It's Percy-" I blurt out before I could stop myself. I had done it on instinct; I had become so used to it, after all. She put the glass to her lips and I watched her, savoring the dark liquid. As she set the glass down again, the corners of her mouth twitched upward ever so slightly.

"Of course, _Percy_…and you may call me by my first name if you wish."

I swallowed hard, looking down at my untouched plate of pasta. It had been the same with the first two courses as well. She would talk and consume her food as I only watched her and kept my mouth shut. For the first time in the entire conversation, she showed some sign of actually not despising me.

"Yes," my voice came out as a whisper, but it was so quiet I knew she had heard me clearly. "Yes, Athena."

Her expression resumed to something more businesslike, and I knew I'd have to last one more course before I could leave to my room and finally sleep. Soon there was a small plate in front of me with a perfectly portioned cake placed at its center. It was covered in a chocolate shell with a mint leaf pressed into the top. The sides were drizzled with some sort of bright red syrup, and it wasn't as grand as some of the other plates I'd seen tonight but it still held its own simple beauty.

Athena took a ridiculously long time eating the cake, chewing every single morsel to the point where there was nothing but air left. I quickly grew impatient, and it was obvious she sensed that.

"The reason we serve you food is because we assume you will eat it," she begins again, placing her fork on the half-empty plate and leaning forward in her chair. "Do not think I am only tempting you; if you wish to eat then by all means, eat."

This only made me feel more like she was tempting me. But what is wrong with eating? Humans need to survive somehow. Maybe it was the thought that the wine had lethal amounts of arsenic that stopped me from touching anything.

I only shook my head, leaving the corners of her mouth to tug upwards mockingly. Silence once again hung over us like a cloud. Athena seemed used to it; she didn't seem to have guests too often. She probably had a cook though, seeing that this food couldn't have appeared magically out of thin air.

"Does anyone else live here?" I asked despite my mind telling myself to shut up. She didn't look at me, but once again picked up her fork and began eating ever so slowly.

"If," she replies, keeping her eyes on the cake. "If you've heard anything, I ask you not to dwell on it. Your father trusted me to make sure you had a place to stay until you could get back on your feet."

"What do you mean? I've heard nothing at all."

She stood up suddenly, picking up her glass of wine. "If you would excuse me, I need to finish something. You may also go to your room."

Again I felt like a child as she left, sending me to my room as if I had done something wrong. Climbing the grand stairs, I reached the second level where I strode down the long hallway to reach my room. The hallway was somehow bright although I could see no lights, and it soon became uncomfortable. I opened a door that I believed was my room, but it was merely a small, empty closet. Wondering if this was a cruel joke, I continued walking farther up until I reached the next door.

Although the manor had more of a classical, sophisticated look, my room was designed modern. Colored blue and black, it finally made me feel a little more comfortable being here. My suitcases were still packed, but I had no intention of unpacking them. No, I was exhausted, yet I still decided to take a shower before sleeping. Unbuttoning my shirt, I tossed it in a laundry basket that had been placed in the bathroom.

Oh, the bathroom. After seeing it I was positive that I'd smell like lavender and chamomile if I stayed here for too long. I finished undressing and turned on the hot water, letting it massage my muscles. Steam escaped into the bedroom as I walked out, drying my hair with a hand towel.

It would be easy to just get used to this life, but if I did my father wouldn't even consider me his son anymore. It's not like I deserved to be anyways. I was nothing but a failure to him.

And I was surprisingly content with that.

No job, no income, no house…he just found more to pile on me. And then the fact that I destroy almost everything I touch. Maybe that's why my father wants me here: he wants me to destroy Athena's mansion. He hates the woman, so it seemed possible enough. I was about to lie down on the soft bed, and just as the soothing blankets touched my bare chest I felt my eyes flutter closed. I was rewarded with some sleep, even though I had no true reason to be tired. Maybe it was being around Athena…she did seem to suck the life out of anyone and everyone.

My sleep didn't last long though, because I was awoken by a high-pitched scream.

I sat up straight, letting the blankets fall off me. Moving towards the door, I opened it and stepped out into the still-bright hall. Once again I was curious to see how this was possible, how there could be no bulbs or any other light source yet it was bright as day. The halls were empty, but I could've sworn I heard that shriek. Then I heard something else, someone sobbing. The sound was getting louder and louder, and I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Something touched my back; it was cold and it wrapped around my waist. I turned around to see a head of long blond hair leaning onto my chest for support. Her sobs were quieter now, her breathing ragged, but her arms remained around me. They were so cold.

Gently touching her hair, I wrapped my other arm around her shoulders and let her cry. She soon looked up and I almost stepped away from her. Her face, although covered in tears, looked so much like Athena's. Especially her eyes, the beautiful stormy grey that could probably intimidate someone to death if she tried, looked exactly like Athena's.

Her grip on me tightened, and she buried her face in my chest again.

**A/N: I'm not usually one to put Athena in a more negative role, but I almost couldn't resist in this one. The idea sort of arrived in pieces and fit itself together. The entire puzzle isn't even near complete yet, but I'll see where this story takes me. **

**Instead of my usual stories which I basically write, this one will actually express my thoughts and feelings and ideas in some areas. A little breakthrough in my mind, really…considering the fact that most of what I write is short and sweet with no true deeper meaning. Now I'm no philosophical genius but I'll explore some unknown territory. **

**It's been a while since I've written anything at all actually. I've deleted my last story, **_**With a Purpose**_** due to the fact that I just couldn't feel any sense of direction. It was just a bunch of mindless words to me, trying to fit together a story that ultimately wouldn't work at the time. I'll redo it sometime later, but for now I'll stick to this one. **

**I know I've been a little MIA for a couple of months but I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter. The end may be a bit creepy to some readers, but I assure you this is not a horror story my any means. If you get scared easily (like I do) then don't worry, this won't freak you out.**

**As always, the first chapter is just a little introduction to what is soon to come. And I plan for this story to be much, much better. Well, guys, what do you think? Review with some of your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

As she sobbed into my chest, my trembling fingers daringly continued to lightly comb through her messy blond curls. My clueless brain had not even the slightest idea what to do. The girl's crying seemed endless, and I was too enveloped in thoughts about her to notice anything around me. Even the strange hallway light ceased to intrigue me. I only thought about her. The almost intimidating eyes, my hand running through her soft blond hair, the lemon scent that wafted up to me which further relaxed my tense posture and most of all the hot tears dripping onto my chest and stomach were all I could think about. Each drop filled me with a sort of sadness which made me ache and hold onto her just a little bit tighter.

As her figure trembled she slowly inhaled then exhaled, and the breath on my torso sent a shiver down my spine.

"Are you alright?" I asked finally, whispering into her soft curls. Her fingernails seemed to dig into my back as she nodded slightly, taking another shaky breath. I shivered again, and this time she looked up at me. Her puffy red eyes looked up into mine then slowly raked down my body.

"You do not live here."

I was surprised to find that her voice was commanding and confident, as Athena's was. This was obviously her daughter, but I didn't think my father ever mentioned her having a daughter; hell, I didn't even think she was married.

She stared back up at my eyes, waiting patiently for an answer.

"I moved in today. Are you by any chance related to Athena?" I asked in the most pleasant voice possible. Despite the fact she had been crying earlier, my curiosity overtook my sympathy. As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I began to question whether or not I had made a good decision at the moment.

Her eyes were once again filled with more tears as she buried her face in me again and stifled a sob. Nodding slowly, she took another deep breath and pressed her cheek against my chest. "I am Annabeth. Athena is my mother."

I nodded, stoking her hair again. Athena's genes were definitely in her, yet there was something else. There was growing warmth, a subtle sense of happiness that drew me closer to her, not away. She pulled away from me and stood straight, bringing her to full height which was up to about my nose. Earlier she seemed to be a short young girl, probably because of her posture while crying.

"I'm Percy. I'll be living here for a while."

A small smile formed on her face, making me smile too. "I will have a friend," she said, wrapping her arms around me once more. She sent a chill down my spine, smiling up at me as a child would.

And surprisingly, it made me happy.

I woke the next morning to the sunlight streaming through the windows. Shifting in my comfortable blankets, I decided I'd rather stay in bed instead of getting up and facing Athena again. I pulled my pillow over my head to block the light, but soon my growling stomach forced me to get out.

Pulling a shirt over my head and yawning, I stretched and began slowly dragging myself through the halls and down the stairs, where I shuffled into the dining room. It was empty. I blinked a couple times and looked around, but I soon realized there wasn't anybody here. A wave of unfamiliarity washed over me, and I remembered where I was. _What time is it? _I wondered. _Am I early? Like hell that would happen… No, I must be late. I probably missed breakfast and-_

"Mr. Jackson?" a polite voice greeted me. She smiled, her warm eyes shining brightly in the morning light. "The Mistress is waiting for you outside. Breakfast is always in the gazebo unless the weather calls for eating inside. Lunch and dinner are eaten here," she explained quickly but softly, gesturing towards the grand dining table. "You're not late, but the Mistress has been getting a bit…_irritated_, I suppose. It's over that way," she guided, waving a hand over to the double doors leading to the back garden. Her voice began picking up even more as she continued. "Make a left at the fountain and-"

"Lacy!" a stern voice called, making the girl jump back and clamp her mouth shut. She looked at her shoes as another woman rushed up to her. _Is she mad at her for talking to me?_ I wondered, stepping closer and putting a hand on the woman's shoulder to stop her.

"I'm sorry if I did anything, I was only asking for help. Whatever this is, it's my fault so I'm sorry."

She turned around to look at me, and I found myself stepping back to give her room. Her eyes soften and she swallowed, but I wasn't going to take chances.

"I apologize, Mr. Jackson. Yes, take a left at the fountain and keep walking until you see the marble steps that lead down to the gazebo. There are others outside to help you if you still need any guidance," she said, her voice smooth and enticing. "Mistress Athena prefers that you not speak to those working in the household. Though if you need help questions are permitted, but please try not to encourage unneeded conversation for we will be the ones punished. I care about the others who work here, so it's crucial that you follow the rules."

My mouth stayed open for probably a second too long before I shut it. I coughed. "Yes, of course, I'm sorry-"

"I'm Silena. As you now know, this is Lacy. Now if you will excuse us," she bowed politely and Lacy followed suit.

The walk to the gazebo was longer than I'd expected, through pathways between lush grass and trimmed rose bushes and over a small wooden bridge that kept you from falling into a koi pond. It was actually enjoyable, with the crisp air in my lungs and the faint sweet smell of roses and the amusing statues to look at on the way. Finally I reached the fountain and saw the pathways on either side. Taking the left, I strolled on until I saw a large white gazebo. Like Silena had said, there were marble steps leading down to it.

Athena was sitting in the shade waiting, sipping tea silently. There hadn't been anyone else around on my walk here, but I thought they would all be at the gazebo. The only one there was Athena though.

"Do you prefer tea or coffee in the morning?" she asked as I sat down in one of the other four chairs available. The gazebo was pentagonal and completely white, as if it was freshly painted this morning. Vines had grown onto it, weaving in and out and around just enough to add to the beauty of the place. I found myself lost in the scene that Athena repeated the question twice more before I answered.

"Coffee," I said, and before I knew it someone walked up behind me and poured the hot drink into my cup. I let it sit there for a bit with the steam rising before gently lifting it and sipping it, as to not make a sound.

I felt Athena's eyes on me and I looked up to find the corners of her lips tugging upward. "You drink in a more feminine way than I expected. Why is that?" Heat rose to my cheeks and I shrugged, hoping we could change the topic soon. Or better yet we could eat in silence.

Soon the breakfast omelets arrived, and I actually planned to eat the food this time when a thought occurred to me.

"Is Annabeth going to join us?"

Athena dropped her fork and it landed with a light _plink _onto her plate. I swallowed my growing fear and didn't look away as her eyes dug into mine.

"You've made a mistake, Percy."

**A/N: Well I updated within this millennium so that should count for something yes? I'll proofread later; I just finished this so I decided to post it. I really don't have much to say about this chapter, which is slightly unusual because after such a long period of not updating I usually would have something to say. So I hope you liked the chapter, and review with some of your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

I closed the suitcase and zipped it, silently chuckling to myself. Maybe it was good that I hadn't unpacked yesterday.

What would my father think? Being kicked out of Athena's house without even being there for a full day must be a new record for me. For him it will just be more to add to my long list of failures. It didn't worry me though. It had happened far too much to worry me. I no longer wondered where I'd stay or if I'd get a job or if I'd actually meet someone and settle down. I figured out that some people just don't get that in life.

I used to try so hard to make my father proud. I'd do practically anything if it meant he'd be happy to have me as his son. The truth is I couldn't mold myself into someone he accepted. That's my only true failure.

I leaned back against the wall. Managing a grim smile, I pulled out my wallet and opened it. The picture greeted me as it always did. The woman in the picture smiled back at me, the ocean behind her shimmering. Her brown hair was swept back by the breeze and sunglasses sat at the top of her head. She was as beautiful as ever.

"What do you think Dad will do to me this time?" I asked. "Maybe he'll allow me to stay with him again. It would be worse for me; I'm twenty-seven and even now I'm living off my father. You think it will be easy to get a girlfriend that way?"

I gazed at the picture for a while, running my finger across the woman's face. I used to cry whenever I saw it, but now the tears were gone. It still felt empty though, the void in my chest never really disappeared.

"I need to disappear within the hour, or Athena will probably injure me in more ways than I can imagine. I don't even understand what I did wrong. That girl Annabeth is Athena's daughter; I didn't know that mentioning her would infuriate Athena that much."

Her smile stuck on her face, and I wished that I could speak to her. I've always desired that. It would never happen though, no matter how much I wanted to see her and speak to her and hear her laugh and smile with her. I remembered when I was younger, how I'd wish for her every single time I blew out the candles on my birthday cake. Every single year I'd never get what I'd asked for.

"Your right, I should've kept my mouth shut. Now I'll be forever known as Poseidon's Insufferable Child, and the name Percy Jackson will be completely forgotten." I thought for a moment before continuing on. "It's too bad I didn't get to stay here longer. I don't reek of lavender yet."

I smiled again along with the woman, and brought her up to my lips.

"I love you, Mom. I guess I should leave now," I said, closing my wallet and shoving it back into my pocket.

"Why are you leaving?"

I looked up at the girl standing next to the door. She looked so different from yesterday; her jeans and white blouse took away her childish look, making her the splitting image of her mother. She walked closer and sat on the floor next to me, her back against the wall.

"Annabeth," I mumbled, taking in her appearance.

"Percy," she said as her eyes scanned me. "Do you not like my mother's house?"

I swallowed, focusing my eyes on hers. "Athena doesn't seem to want me here. I'll be leaving in a little bit, actually."

"She does not want anyone here. I do not know why. She never allows me to leave and does not bring people to me. My mother does not tell me why."

It dawned on me that she spoke differently. Her voice was almost hollow, like she'd never had any emotions. No contractions- that was a bit strange. She turned to me and smiled slightly, her eyes large and bright.

"Do not leave. I want a friend."

"Athena is making me leave, there's nothing I can do about it. I don't want to leave, trust me, but what choice do I have?"

Annabeth shrugged, and I was back to where I had to leave that house and face the undying wrath of my father once again. "Who were you talking to before?"

I pulled out my wallet and showed her the picture of my mother, and she took it eagerly. Her brow wrinkled as she studied the picture carefully, biting her lip softly as she went.

"That's my mother," I said softly, watching Annabeth. "I talk to the picture sometimes to help me figure things out. It's kind of weird, I know, but it's the only thing I have left."

Her finger ran across the picture, and she smiled at my mother. "I do not think it is weird." She turned back to me. "Where is your mother?"

I sighed, leaning my head back on the wall. "She's dead." Silence crept up on us as her gaze shifted back to the picture.

"She's very beautiful."

"I know. That picture was taken back before I was even born; I think it was even before my parents got married actually. She was the world to me."

Annabeth nodded, still staring at the picture. "When did she die?"

"I think I was about six or seven. I was going to be with my cousins for the weekend, so my parents decided to take a trip. I don't know where, and I don't know how she died. All I know is that when my dad came back he was alone." I ran my fingers through my hair and took a breath. "I kept asking about what happened, but he only told me that my mother was gone. To this day I have no idea what happened."

I looked back to Annabeth's solemn face and gave her a smile. She smiled back sadly and handed me the wallet. "Please do not leave."

I stood up and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. I grabbed my suitcases and turned to the sad girl standing next to me. I offered her a grin. "It was nice talking to you, Annabeth. Maybe I'll see you again someday."

Then I left.

Going down the grand staircase with two full suitcases was harder that I'd thought it would be, and I suddenly felt sorry for the person who had to bring them upstairs. I continued down, praying silently that they wouldn't fall. Then a hand touched mine, taking one of the bags and lifting it off its wheels.

"You're Silena," I said and she nodded, walking down the stairs. I followed behind the maid, surprised by her strength. "Thank you." As we reached the bottom of the steps, I went to grab the suitcase from her but she stopped me.

"Don't leave yet," she said quietly, scanning the area around us. "You were talking to Miss Chase earlier in your room. How was she?"

She wasn't allowed to talk to me. Seeing my concern, the maid gave me a slight nod as if permitting me to speak. I raised an eyebrow but answered nonetheless. "Annabeth's fine. It was just small conversation, nothing really important."

Silena looked at me and pressed her lips together, taking a deep breath. "When house workers are hired, we are to sign a contract that prohibits us from discussing anything about the manor outside of the manor."

"And that applies to me somehow-?"

"No, Mr. Jackson, the fact is that you were never told to sign any contract. Certain things in this house are kept secretive due to reasons that I find _illegitimate_." Her gaze was steady as she stressed the last word. "You are not bound to anything. You can release certain things that the mistress may not fully appreciate. She's in the study. Go to the dining room and make a left, walk down the hall until you reach the double doors."

She turned on her heel and strode away.

I wasn't sure about what I had to do after that. I had a pretty good idea, but it was all so vague. Even if Silena was trying to help me, I wasn't sure I understood what she was trying to say. Why would she want to help me? Why would she care?

Before I knew it I was walking towards Athena's study, my suitcases forgotten by the stairs. It didn't make complete sense, and I had a feeling I was attempting one of the most terrible forms of suicide but I pushed the thoughts out of my mind. Feeling a burst of courage, I continued my brisk walk to the study and yanked the doors open.

Silena wasn't trying to help me. She was trying to help Annabeth.

Athena looked up from her desk in the corner of the study, and I clenched my jaw. I strode to her and smiled. Her gaze was filled with almost pure boredom, like she had forgotten about my existence. A depleted wine glass sat on the table along with a bottle that was about half- empty, and I almost smiled at the thought of Athena drinking away her worries. I thought she was smarter than that.

"Is there any reason you're still on my property?" she asked, studying her cuticles. "I can call security to escort you if you wish."

I grinned and leaned over to look at her, a hand keeping me steady on the table. "I don't think that will be necessary. You see, I'll be living here for a while."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Annabeth."

Her eyes shot up and her intense glare returned. I only raised an eyebrow, wondering how far I should go to challenge her. I knew she wasn't one I should intentionally provoke, but even this broke barriers. She was angry because of me, but I still had my leverage.

"I'm advising you to leave now. Trust me; it will be much easier if you cooperate."

"If I cooperate then the first person to find out about Annabeth will be my father," I replied, leaning closer. I could see the age lines on Athena's face, the few grey strands on her blonde hair. "And I know you don't want that."

Her eyes narrowed and she said, "Are you threatening me?"

"She's your illegitimate daughter. How much publicity do you want?" I kept my breathing steady, and my eyes studied Athena's face. Maybe I had crossed the line. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Silena was lying. Maybe this, maybe that…everything ran through my mind at once.

Her lips formed at thin line and she stood. I pushed myself off the table and stood up as well, waiting for her to say something, anything at all. Then she held out her hand.

"If you stay in this house, then you will tell no one about her."

It wasn't negotiable.

I shook her hand and turned around, leaving the study. As I closed the door I heard the sound of glass breaking, and I swallowed hard. I could stay in the house but maybe silence wasn't the only price. I wasn't going to try and find out.

I walked back towards the grand stairs, seeing Silena in the dining room along with others who were preparing for lunch. She glanced at me and I gave a small smile, and she nodded in return. I continued to the staircase and smiled as I began walking up the steps.

My bags weren't there. Someone had already taken them up for me.

**A/N: Hi guys! So it took me a while to figure out what I wanted in this chapter, but it came eventually. Again, I'll try to proofread later, but I don't think that's happening anytime soon so I apologize. I enjoyed writing this one though, and I love having Percy talk to his mother's picture. It just gives him a way to express his feelings about everything around him, and I can just imagine him sitting there staring at Sally and wanting her back. **

**I'll try to update sooner, but I can't promise anything. I haven't really planned the details of this story too much, so I'll let it come as I go along. If you have any ideas then feel free to share them. I love hearing your thoughts. So leave some feedback if you could, follow or favorite it if you'd like, and until next time!**


End file.
